


15D15P: PJO - Lost

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: 15 Drabbles for 15pairings: PJO [11]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: 15D15P Challenge, Drabble, F/M, First Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-09
Updated: 2011-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15 for 15pairings Challenge: Percy Jackson & the Olympians.</p>
            </blockquote>





	15D15P: PJO - Lost

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : I don't own anything. All characters, settings, and proprietary language are owned by the author of the work from which this is derived. 
> 
> ORIGINALLY POSTED [HERE](http://aimmyarrowshigh.livejournal.com/67194.html) on 9 June 2011.
> 
> * * *
> 
> ** 15pairings Challenge, Theme Set #002 **
> 
> **  
>  **  
> _011\. Lost_  
>   
> 

Silena had made a promise to herself when she was a _petite fille_ that she would never romance another demigod. She knew the sordid and tragic certainty of heroic unions: Achilles and Troilus, Alexander and Hephaestion, Hercules and Megara. Odysseus and his Penelope.

But then Charles Beckendorf rode into camp and befriended the bronze dragon. Charles Beckendorf forged swords and Greek fire and beautiful armor.

Charles Beckendorf asked Silena Beauregard to the fireworks show and she refused the rite of passage of her mother. She would not break his heart. 

Charles Beckendorf became her Charlie, and he broke hers instead.

 [](http://statcounter.com/free-web-stats/)


End file.
